


Defection

by biqua



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Defection, Gen, Light Side Sith got herself in deep trouble, there are two different warriors and both were apprenticed to Baras, they don't really get along, time to get out of the Empire before things get worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biqua/pseuds/biqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reforming the Empire from within is a dangerous game, and it's all too easy to step too far, take too many risks, and end up in over your head. When you're trying to do it behind the back of your fellow apprentice, well, that just changes it from "if" you to caught to "when." And when that time came for Baras's younger apprentice, she chose to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defection

Commander Naughlen's holocom buzzed. It was not a number he was familiar with, but he was off-duty, in his quarters, and had time to deal with whatever ridiculousness this turned out to be. He opened the line, ready to give his speech against holomarketers, but was stunned into silence by the image that appeared.  
  
It was that damn Sith from Nar Shaddaa, almost a year ago.  
  
"Commander Naughlen, I do apologize, but I'm afraid I am in need of your help one more time," she said. She spoke quickly, as if she had a limited time with which to give her message.  
  
"I thought I was done with you, Sith," Naughlen spat. "Didn't I do your bidding already?"  
  
"This is..." she said, and then stopped. "I am prepared to put myself in your debt if you heed my request," she said firmly.   
  
"A Sith in debt; haven't head that one before," laughed Naughlen. "You're not pulling my leg?"  
  
"I swear to you, I will honor my word." She sounded almost... desperate.  
  
Naughlen sighed. "Do I even have a choice?"  
  
"Yes. Of course you do," she said, voice shaking. "I fear what will become of me if you do not aid me, however. All I ask is that you meet me that these coordinates--I cannot say more here. You may come alone, or bring as many men as you like--I will come alone. I will be waiting for you there in one day."  
  
With that, the image of the young Zabrak faded, replaced with a set of coordinates. Naughlen barely had time to copy them before they faded away as well, and the line went dead.  
  
"The hell am I supposed to do...?" he wondered aloud. He checked the coordinates on a map: Alderaan, and in Organa territory. If this was a trap, it was set unwisely. The Organas were Republic allies, and Naughlen could pull support from any nearby troops if he was attacked. He sighed again, knowing in his heart what he was going to do. It was only a matter of convincing his mind that it wasn't completely insane.  
  
"Lieutenant!" he shouted, walking out into the main ship. "Change of plans. We're heading to Alderaan, double time!"  
  
"Sir?" the pilot called back.  
  
"You heard me," Naughlen said. "I've got an old enemy to visit, and you lot are invited to join. Ever seen a real Sith before?"  
  
***  
  
Naughlen approached the graveyard alone, motioning his men to hang back behind the entrance. He could see the figure of the Sith, kneeling in front of a grave marker. No... As he got closer, it became clear that she wasn't kneeling, or anything so dignified. She was sitting on the ground, knees pulled into her chest and head hung, resting on her knees. She didn't seem to notice his presence at all--although Naughlen noted that she still wore her lightsabers on her waist. Still, he had enough time to look at the name on the grave marker: Taroth Emras. The date was six years ago.   
  
"Sith," he said calmly. At his word, she stood up and, slowly, turned to face him. It was obvious that she had been crying, almost embarrassingly obvious. Her green eyes were bloodshot and red from tears, the tracks of which still glistened on her cheeks. When she spoke, her voice broke almost entirely, the words shaking along with her body.   
  
"My name," she stated, "is Haylar Marannav. I wish to defect."  
  
And with that, she collapsed, losing the ability--or the will--to stand. 


End file.
